littlehousefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 512: Blind Journey (Part 1)
Plot It is discovered that the late Mr. Hanson has willed his (now decrepit) house to the church in Walnut Grove. The congregation agree to turn it into a new school for the blind, as the owner of the blind school building in Winoka has informed Mary and Adam that he has raised the rented to an amount they cannot afford. Charles recruits Joe Kagan to accompany him to Winoka to lead the move to Walnut Grove. To their shock and dismay, they discover that Mrs. Oleson has made a large donation on condition that the new blind school be named after her and has traveled to Winoka to accompany them to Walnut Grove in order to impress someone named Hester-Sue Terhune. Cast * Michael Landon: Charles Ingalls * Karen Grassle: Caroline Ingalls * Melissa Sue Anderson: Mary Ingalls * Melissa Gilbert: Laura Ingalls * Lindsay and Sidney Greenbush: Carrie Ingalls * Jeffrey: Bandit Quotes :Carrie: I hate dubishon! :Albert: What's dubishon? :Carrie: Arithmetic. :Laura: (laughs) Carrie, it's division! :Carrie: I still hate it. :Albert: I like it. :Carrie: That's because you're always getting A's. ---- :Reverend Alden: Now, we're discussing the application of Joe Kagen for membership in our Church. :Charles: What it all boils down to is, is this the Church of God or the Church of Harriet Oleson? :Harriet: How dare you! ---- :Alice: That's terrible. :Caroline: It's Mr. Standish that's terrible. :Jonathan: That sounds just like that lowdown, ornery skunk! Sorry, Reverend. I guess that sounds like name-calling, but you ain't ever met Mr. Standish. :Reverend Alden: No I haven't, but from what I've heard, you may be doing an injustice... to the skunk! ---- :Harriet: I simply don't understand why we have to bother voting again. It's just a big waste of time. :Nels: What have you got against Joe Kagen? :Harriet: Nothing. Nothing personal. He's a good enough darkie, I suppose, as darkies go. It's a matter of principle. :Nels: What principle is that, Harriet? :Harriet: Oh, for Heaven's sake, don't you know your Bible? It explicitly says "Look not upon me because I am black." :Nels: That's from the Psalm of Solomon, Harriet. It's supposed to be a love song, not hate propoganda! The quote goes on to say "I am black because the sun hath darkened me," and it also says "I am black but beautiful." :Harriet: And that only goes to show that even the devil can quote the Bible! :Nels: I know. ---- :Nellie (to Nels): Mother says that colored people are that way because they bear the mark of Cain, and they're never going to get into Heaven. Is that right, Father? :Nels: Of course not! :Harriet: How dare you contradict me! :Nellie: Well, she also says that colored people don't have souls because they're not made in the image of God. :Nels: Oh. Oh, so you've actually seen God, Harriet? :Harriet: Well, not yet. But everyone knows He's a white man! :Nels: I don't know it. I don't know that He's any color at all! One thing I'm absolutely sure of is that He doesn't care what color a person's skin is, as long as his spirit is pure. :Harriet: Don't listen to your father, Nellie. He'll poison your mind with heresy. Now come along! ---- Gallery External links * IMDb * TV.com * TV Guide 512 512